


Gift of Silver

by Aglarien



Series: Enough for Tonight [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel gives Erestor a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Silver

Erestor shook the box, grinning. "What is it?" 

"Well, open it, silly." Glorfindel responded, chuckling. They had celebrated Erestor's begetting day in the Hall of Fire with their friends, and the councilor had received many wonderful gifts, but this one he had held back to give his husband when they were alone.

Erestor eyed the box and shook it again, leaning back comfortably in Glorfindel's arms. "It is too small for a quill - and you've already given me one of those. It doesn't shake like a bottle of my favorite ink. I know! It's a new hairclip!"

"Not telling. You have to open it," Glorfindel whispered in a pointed ear and tickled Erestor's silky sides, laughing as his mate squirmed and giggled. 

Tinnu jumped up on the bed and meowed at his elves. Sometimes his master and his master's golden elf were very silly and undignified, but that sometimes meant it was playtime. And there was something shiny wrapped around the box his master held - and Tinnu wanted it.

Erestor giggled at the cat, and finally untied the ribbon on the box to wave it in front of Tinnu. Black paws grabbed the silver ribbon and scurried to the end of the bed with it. It was a dangerous snake, but Tinnu would save his master from it! His body was low to the bed, his tail flicked and his hindquarters shimmied back and forth to build momentum....and then he pounced! Killed it! Ha!

The elves laughed at the cat's antics, and Glorfindel drew Erestor's naked body closer onto his lap, all the better for his mouth to reach an exquisite ear tip. 

Erestor shivered as a warm, moist tongue moved over his ear. "You are definitely distracting me, my love," he whispered.

"Hmmm.....too bad," Glorfindel growled low, grinning as Erestor shivered again. "Open. The. Box." His mouth moved to lovingly caress an alabaster neck.

Erestor moaned softly and stretched his neck, and his eyes fluttered shut. He loved the feel of Glorfindel's mouth on his neck. "Then you'd better stop that, or I will forget all about the box."

"Box. Open. Now." Glorfindel said huskily, tearing his mouth away from the luscious neck. "Open, open, open."

Erestor grinned, and slowly lifted the wooden cover from the box. "Oh...Oh, my. It's beautiful." He carefully lifted the brooch from the box. Two silver rings were set together in a swirl of silver and diamonds. "Are those...?"

"Aye, love. They are. I never had a chance to give you a betrothal ring, but I wanted you to have one too, so I had them made into a brooch for you. Do you like it?"

"Oh, Glorfindel, it's wonderful." Erestor threw his arms around his mate and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Tinnu looked at his elves and sighed as only a cat can sigh. They were going to do that "thing" again. His master's new sparkly thing was even shinier than his ribbon, so he gave it a pounce to make sure it was dead, then lifting it in his mouth, carried it to the floor.

Some time later, the sound of something being batted across the floor finally registered in Erestor's mind. Not that he could be bothered to find out what Tinnu was playing with. Not when Glorfindel's mouth was so busily engaged on his neck again.

 

THE END


End file.
